Change isn't always good
by PonyWhore
Summary: Beast Boy and Terra had a past, but what happens when Raven tries coming in-between them?


"Terra!"

_Oh god. What now? _

"Terra! Hey! Over here!" Beast Boy yelled, waving frantically.

"H-hey, Beast Boy…" Terra says hesitating, before she turned around in the crowded lunch room, at Murakami high school.

"How are you?" Beast Boy asked his black eyes deep, and probing. His forehead was creased with worry. He bit his lip absent-mindedly.

"Why do _you _care?" Terra snapped, instantly regretting it. She closed her eyes, and wished she could take it back. Terra sighed; she turned around and kept walking to where her friends were waiting with questioning looks in their eyes.

"What did _Beast Boy_ want? He's such an ass!" Terra's best friend Ellie said, her eyes snapping, and her face flushed with anger.

Terra sighed again, and ran a hand through her long blonde hair. "It doesn't matter what he wanted. He just asked me how I was."

"He shouldn't care." Ellie said, rolling her eyes, and shoving a fry in her mouth. She was always eating.

"If you keep eating, you'll make yourself fat." Terra said, with a slight smile playing on her lips. Ellie gasped, and threw a fry at Terra. "It's true you know..." Ellie's brows furrowed and she glowered for the rest of lunch.

Terra stood up, and took her uneaten lunch to the tray drop off area, and just left it there. She turned and began walking out the cafeteria taking the long way, to avoid Beast Boy's table. She always took the long way.

As Terra walked into her chemistry class, she saw Beast Boy in the center of the room, taking up all the attention like he always did. Terra slid into her seat, and took out her textbook. Unfortunately, Beast Boy's seat was right next to Terra's.

"Hiya Terra!" Beast Boy said, his perfect straight white teeth sparkling under the florescent lights of the classroom.

"Hi Beast Boy..." Terra said, squeezing her pencil tighter in her hand.

"If I made you mad earlier, I'm sorry..." Beast Boy said his big brown eyes full of regret and sorrow.

"Oh." Terra sighed, closing her eyes, and wishing to be sucked into a chasm in the classroom floor.

The class took forever to finish. When the bell rang Terra stood up, and quickly threw her things in her backpack, and headed to her math class, as Terra walked in her phone buzzed.

Terra? It's Beast Boy.

What do you want?

I want to know why you hate me so much.

Honestly? I hate you because you lied to me. You said you loved me, but you broke up with me the day afterwards. You obviously lied to me about that. You didn't love me. It took you five months to say it back to me. Five fucking months.

I know. I'm sorry. I just wish you could forgive me.

Maybe someday Beast Boy, maybe someday.

Terra scratched the back of her neck and sighed heavily, she was tired and really wanted to go to bed. Raven, a member of the Teen Titans along with Beast Boy, turned and gave her an 'are you okay?' look and Terra nodded.

*_Plop!*_

A small, intricately folded note dropped on Terra's desk, and as she opened it, Raven smiled.

_Dear Terra, _

_I know you and Beast Boy are over; would it be alright with you if I went ahead and dated him? Seeing as though you're my friend and I figured I would ask you if it was okay with you before doing so._

_-Raven_

Terra sat there dumbfounded. _I thought Raven was my friend? Why is this happening?_ Terra looked down at her notebook that was full of doodles of hearts, stars, and various animals that Beast Boy turned into in their year of dating. The numbers blurred and Terra's head spun. _I can't do this. I can't do this. I simply can't. I'm not over him. I thought I was but I'm not. _

"Terra, are you paying attention?" Terra's math teacher called as she was poised at the whiteboard with a marker in hand.

"What? Oh. Yeah. Sorry. I just got distracted..." Terra said her face burning red.

"What's the equation for a bell graph, Terra?" Terra's math teacher said, her hand already writing out the equation.

"Uh…"

*RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG*

The bell rang and Terra was the first one out the door. As Terra was walking to her locker to get her jacket, Beast Boy walked up to his locker next to Terra's.

"Hey Terra. Did you have a good day?" Beast Boy asked, his green hand pausing on his locker knob. He looked up at Terra, and smiled.

"If you call today 'good' then sure." Terra said rolling her eyes, and cracking a small smile.

Beast Boy laughed, as he pulled open his locker and grabbed his purple jacket. "I know what you mean, believe me." He said, his eyes laughing yet serious.

"Yeah." Terra said, her heart pounding in her chest as Beast Boy closed his locker and turned to look at her. He smiled, gave a little wave and slowly walked away.

"Beast Boy! Wait up!" Raven shouted as she ran up Beast Boy her short dark purple hair flying out behind her cutely.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. God dammit. No. Fuck. _Terra slammed her locker shut as hard as she could and walked to her car as fast as she could without seeming suspicious. As Terra got into her car she sat there for a long time thinking about how stupid she was to believe that _they _were her friends. How did she let herself trust them? What happened to her? What happened to trust no one because you know you'll just get hurt in the end?

Terra sighed and started her blue Volkswagen and pulled out of the parking lot, and drove home to her small one bedroom apartment. As Terra unlocked the door to her apartment she heard a small whimper, confused at it was Terra looked around her doorstep and found a small green dog.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah…" The small green dog shook, and shimmered but it seemed like Beast Boy was having trouble shifting.

"Are you okay? You seem to have trouble shifting." Terra asked leaning down and gently touching the dog on the shoulder.

"Slade… Slade hit me with his car…" Beast Boy said before he whimpered loudly and shook violently, "I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want the Titans to worry, and I was a block away… I'm sorry Terra."


End file.
